


Must be the Heat

by Seugawara



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Smut, like this barely has a plot to it buuuut, other familiar bbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seugawara/pseuds/Seugawara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ai is a model for a monthly fashion magazine and Rin is on his way to the Olympics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must be the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This has no plot to it whatsoever, but I really wanted a smutty rintori fic. I am satiated for now. Perhaps if I get inspired, I will turn this into a multichapter fic, but we will have to see (:

In the summer of Nitori Aiichirou’s 1st year of university, he could safely say that although the new experience of being on his own in Tokyo was pretty exhilarating in itself, no other summer would be like this one.

 

“Good work today!”

 

“Thank you very much for all of your hard work everyone! I’ll be going now.” Giving several quick polite bows to each staff member and the other remaining models who had to stay behind, Ai turns on his heels, grabbing his bag off the chair and slings it over a shoulder.

 

Certainly, there’d be many exiting summers to come, though _this_ one was just a bit more special.

 

Rin was going to the Olympics, for one.

 

He has a huge grin on his face as he exits the studio and the heat of Tokyo’s summer air greets him. He already has a hotel room booked with some friends from Samezuka and a plane ticket ready to fly out in a few weeks.

 

 _I need to head over to the company building now to pick up those papers,_ Ai thinks, reaching into his bag to pull on his sunglasses and puts on his baseball cap afterwards. Next week’s shoot will be at the countryside, he doesn’t know what concept it’ll be exactly. He’ll find out soon enough. Though the animated hustle and bustle lifestyle of the city makes him feel _excited_ , nothing beats the scenic beauty of the countryside.

 

Stopping at the crosswalk, he waits with tons of other people beside him and pulls his cap a little snugger on his head. It’s a good enough disguise to conceal his identity, but he doesn’t want to risk it like _last_ time. He shudders, remembering when all those girls started squealing, crowding around him and shrieking at how smooth his skin was, how soft his hair was, touching and grabbing him everywhere. _Everywhere._  Thank god when his manager saw him and skillfully managed to slip him away unnoticed by everyone. He was missing his shirt and a pair of his shoes though.

 

It’s too hot to wear a medical face mask so this’ll have to do.

 

After being scouted as a model in his third year of high school at Samezuka, Ai was pretty thankful for that encounter. Though, at first he was skeptical when that skeevy looking man approached him telling him he’s been watching Ai lead the swimmers as captain during practice and noticed he had a really great body and face (Ai backed away at this), that he’s the type he’s been looking for, that his sense of style was great to begin with and should definitely call him, insistently pushing his business card at his hands. He took it anyways not even looking at it and quickly tossed it into his backpack, walking _very_ fast to class because he was late now—definitely not because the man was going to kidnap him and sell his body to the black market. Or kill him or something.

 

When he had settled down at his desk the card slipped out unnoticed by him. Uozumi Takuya greeted him and seeing the small slip of paper, he bent over near his desk to pick it up, asking him what it was. Minami Kazuki grabbed it from him and sputtered as he read it.

 

_Buchou, who gave you this!?_

 

And that’s when he found out some major guy from some major company wanted him to become a model for their monthly magazine mainly targeted for men in their early to late 20s.

 

After contemplating the entire day, he decided why not, it couldn’t hurt. Finally after practice, Ai made the call. Come visit us in Tokyo, they said.

 

With the permission of their parents, during Golden Week he, Minami, Uozomi and Momo who threw an absolute fit when his Ai-senpai didn’t even invite him and decided to invite himself (in which Ai rolled his eyes at), took a bus to Tokyo to visit their headquarters. They wandered on aimlessly for an hour or two because they were _lost_ and these were _terrible_ directions, but when they found the building, it was pretty impressiveneedless to say.

 

_Dude, you gotta accept their offer. It’s legit._

 

_I’m so jealous Buchou!_

 

_Ai-senpai if you become famous you can’t forget me and have to introduce me to girls!_

 

They asked him to strip down.

 

 Ai turned, making a beeline for the door. The three other boys grabbed him by the back of his shirt and undressed him right in front of the staff members.

 

 _A cutie with a body,_ they said awestruck (were those _yen_ signs in their eyes?).

 

He nearly wanted to cry in his underwear.

 

The light changes at the crosswalk, signaling everyone to walk and Ai follows the flow of the crowd to the other side.

 

After finishing up his 3rd year at Samezuka with happy memories to remember for the rest of his life, Ai packed up his things, said goodbye to his family, friends, and neighbors and moved to Tokyo. The greatest thing was that he was accepted by a University in Tokyo not too far from the company.

 

Ai was provided a small one room apartment nearby and he felt lonely rooming by himself at times, but there were other models from his company around his age staying in the same building. Some of them also happened to attend the same university as him and they would hang out in their free time.

 

Everything seemed so uncertain when he started his final year at Samezuka. Where would he go after he graduates? Would he attend university somewhere far from home or go to his local college? Or perhaps, he’d go straight to work. He wasn’t sure what the distant future would hold for him, but being a model now, it opened his world, even if just the tiniest bit. He couldn’t exactly give up swimming even now. That beautiful flash of maroon in the water, always reminding him.

 

As for what he wanted to do in life—

 

He blinks.

 

Ah, he reached the building in no time. Going around the back, he punches in the passcode on the padlock and steps inside, the door closing shut behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ai’s seated on a salon chair now on the order of his manager. This salon in particular is where most of the models from his company go to for a haircut.

 

He runs a hand through his silver locks. It _has_ grown a bit shaggy. He decided to grow out his bangs and now it’s hanging low at his eyes he observes, looking at his reflection in the mirror and smiles when his hairdresser comes over.

 

“Aiichirou-chan!” she chirps, placing a black salon cape over him. “Just a trim to get your hair a bit out of your face?”

 

“Yep! Same as usual.”

 

“Ah, about your particular photo spread in the newest issue, you looked amazing! _Sooo_ cute!” she squeals, taking out a spray bottle to spritz water on his hair to damp it.

 

He scrunches his face out of reflex. “You know it! Most men don’t exactly appreciate being called cute.” She combs out his hair, lifting a tuft of hair in the back with it and starts to snip away.

 

“No, you’re cute. The cutest. You’re my fave quite honestly.” She winks at him in the mirror. “Isn’t he the cutest!?” She yells, turning back to glance at the only other stylist working today.

 

“No use persuading her.” He says with a shake of his head.

 

 Ai chuckles and beams up at her. “Thanks for all your support!”

 

Their chatter continues and the light tinkling of the bell at the door fills the air with its dulcet sounds as another customer steps inside.

 

“Welcome! You have an appointment?”

 

His eyes are still closed shut, but Ai assumes the person nods because he doesn’t hear a reply.

 

“Great. Just take a seat over there for the time being.”

 

“Oh no need, I can take him now. Come over here!” The other hairdresser says, getting up from where he’s sitting.

 

Ai hears the person walk with heavy footsteps, taking a seat right at the next station over.

 

“Alright, so what are we looking for to– wait, I _know_ you. Or, I _think_ I know you?? ” The man mutters.

 

“Huh, he does look familiar.” Ai’s hairdresser pauses her snipping. He prays hard that she doesn’t get too distracted or he’ll end up with lopsided hair for the photo shoot. He could shave it all off, no problem, but his manager wouldn’t exactly fancy the idea.

 

“Like I’ve seen you on TV before… I mean, we get lots of celebrities here and all.”

 

“Are you an actor?”

 

“He looks more like a model, but perhaps—“ and Ai hears him he gasp in realization. “Y-You—You’re Matsuoka Rin right? The swimmer!”

 

At that, Ai sits up straight, his eyes fly open and swivels his entire body immediately to the right.“ _Rin!?”_ He blinks at him, astonished.

 

Rin looks pretty shocked as well, but then he’s grinning, sharp teeth shining underneath the bright salon lights, raising a hand to wave at him. “Yo, Ai.”

 

His heart almost leaps out of his throat and with every fiber in his being, contains himself before _he_ goes and leaps off the chair and into Rin’s arms. “What’re you _doing_ here?!”

 

“Haircut, obviously.” He points to his mop of hair. He’s in a dire need of a trim as well. “There weren’t any nice salons in the area I was training at and at the one I went to, well, they can’t exactly cut Asian hair right.” Rin says with a long suffering sigh. 

 

“No, I meant, what’re you doing back here in _Japan?”_ his heart’s beating so loud in his chest everyone can probably hear it.

 

“You two know each other?”

 

“He was my senpai at Samezuka.”

 

“You’ve never told meeee!!” she screeches into his ears.

 

“This is why….” Ai mutters, hissing, closing his ringing ears shut with his hands. He turns to look at Rin again. “You, I—“ his mouth shuts. _We need to talk afterwards_ , are the unspoken words and Rin nods, understanding him.

 

“I can’t believe a member of Japan’s Olympic swim team is sitting in my chair! You’re headed to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil next month! So tell me, how you feelin’ about that? Nervous? ”

 

Ai and Rin don’t speak for the rest of the time as Rin’s stylist does most of the asking and with Rin answering. They do exchange a brief glance towards each other however and Ai squirms in his seat.

 

He really wants to give Rin a hug right now.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ai is the first to finish and he waits for Rin outside at the side of the building. As soon as he sees Rin step outside to search for him, he dashes and grabs Rin by the hand, pulling him with him back to the side of the building and lets go.

 

“Oi! Ai—“

 

“Rin, I’ve missed you so much!” Ai squeaks, closing his mouth shut afterwards.

 

Rin gapes at him and then smiles gently, stepping towards him and holding out his arms wide to embrace him. “I missed you t—“

 

“Not here.” he quickly says, shoving his arms away and Rin deflates a bit. Ai melts a little inside.

 

“Why not?”

 

“It’s because,” Ai flushes a bit. “I’ll explain it to you later, but let’s go to this coffee shop near here. It isn’t busy during this time of day so no one will be there to bother us.”

 

“Ah, sure.” Rin is momentarily confused by his actions, but then he remembers they aren’t exactly just _nobodies_ anymore, but he still doesn’t get why they have to be secretive about it. It’s not like Ai’s a girl or anything and they’re having a fling.

 

Rin walks beside him and they reach a small quaint and vintage looking coffee shop owned by a married couple. Ai greets them. He’s a regular here and the couple know who he is, but is startled by Rin’s appearance when they instantly recognize who he is.

 

“Your regular spot upstairs in the corner is free! Go on up ahead and I’ll take your order.” The woman says.

 

When their drinks arrive and are finally left alone Ai speaks. “When’d you get back?”

 

“Yesterday.”

 

“Did you plan on never telling me when you’d get here?” Ai says, giving him a calculating stare.

 

“Ah, I slept over at Makoto’s yesterday with Haru, it was already late at night and I didn’t want to wake you up by calling you.” Rin says sipping his drink.

 

“Haruka-san is here too?”  Ai smiles, satisfied with his answer.

 

“We both came back together to relax and visit everyone before we set off again.” Rin reaches for one of Ai’s hands to place his own on top and he gently rubs it “I’m really glad too.” He says softly with a smile.

 

Ai shyly smiles at him. “I’m really glad too.” He echoes back.

 

“I have to go and meet up with the other swimmers with Haru in a few days, but” he leans over the table to whisper in his ears, “for now, I can spend all my time with _you_.” Ai doesn’t know if there’s supposed to be an underlying meaning to what he just said but he still blushes anyways.

 

They have a _lot_ to catch up on.

 

Ai grabs his drink before he can turn even redder.

 

“Anyways, what was _that_ all about earlier.” Rin raises a brow, grabbing his own drink and Ai chokes on his drink.

 

“Well?”

 

“Well…”

 

Before he can even continue he hears a few thundering footsteps coming from the staircase and some shrill squeals. They both look over and Ai wants to end his life right there. Not really, but still.

 

“Aiichirou really _does_ come here! See, my sources are always right. Oh my god, look at him, he’s so cute!”

 

“Wait, is that Rin over there??”

 

“Matsuoka Rin!?”

 

“Rin’s here!?”

 

“They’re _totally_ dating!!”

 

“Quick take a picture! This is going on my blog!”

 

“Wait,” Rin turns to look at Ai, giving him a confused stare “How do they know about us—“ Ai slaps down a generous amount of money on the table and grabs his hands, running down the other staircase and out the door.

 

“W-what’s—” Rin’s cap almost flies off, and he places it back on, looking behind him to see the girls hot on their tails.

 

He supposes they’re fan girls.

 

“Just run!” Ai yells panicked, adrenaline allowing him to run faster. He sees an alleyway and they turn that way, searching for a secluded spot and Rin sees one, nudging Ai over until they’re squished between the two walls. They keep still when all of the girls run past them.

 

After a moment and deeming it safe, they both let out a breath.

 

“They don’t…” Ai says, gulping for air “They don’t know we’re going out.”

 

“Oh.” Rin says, huffing.

 

“…But they know we’re friends, and they like, make stories out of us.” He cringes.

 

“What.” Rin deadpans.

 

“They write such creepy ass stories of us! _Together._ Doing _stuff_ together. What kind of messed up minds do they have!? It’s so terrifying!” Ai sputters, still heaving.

 

“Do you mean, fan fiction…?” Rin can’t really wrap his mind around the idea as he’s still trying to calm down his racing pulse, but that’s when he notices the little distance between them and he stares down at Ai’s mouth.

 

He notices and stares back quietly.

 

Since they’re like this, it’s fine, because no one will see. To the best of his abilities in this cramped place, he goes on his tiptoes (did Rin get even _taller_?) and places a light kiss on Rin’s lips.

 

“…Isn’t enough.” Rin says, voice low.

 

“My…place isn’t far from here…” his gaze shifts to the side, blushing hotly.

 

Rin swears he’s never ran so fast in his entire life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They almost don’t make it to bed.

 

Ai barely has time to register that he’s being carried. Within the next second, Rin’s quickly depositing him on his back on the bed, crawling and hovering over him, pulling his own shirt off and sets his hands on either side of Ai’s head.

 

He can only _stare_ at the look Rin gives him, glazed and dark, a predatory look in his eyes which makes him _tremble_ in excitement. Rin’s hands are already all over him, already kissing him hard and full on his lips before also tugging Ai’s shirt off.

 

 

He’s suddenly overcome with emotions he can’t quite put his fingers on, but all he knows is that he needsa moment to himself and covers his face with his arms.

 

Rin’s hands still for a moment. “Ai?”

 

“Give me a sec, I feel so—“ Ai whispers softly, face buried in his arms still.

 

“Wanna stop?” It’s been a while after all. A year and a half the last time they met face to face. He spent all of it in Australia training.  He frowns,reaches out to pull his arms away to see Ai’s face flushed, eyes glossy. “No worries, we can some other time—“

 

“I don’t.” He quickly interrupts. “Don’t want to stop. It’s…” he says worrying at his lips, pausing a long while before he speaks again. “I’m really glad you’re here.” He settles with a gentle shy smile, eyes crinkling ever so slightly while looking up at him. _Too happy because you’re here_ _right in front of me._

 

Rin can feel something well up in him, a delightful pang in his heart. “Ahhh, this is bad. You’re too cute.”  He mutters the last part underneath his breath as he embraces the other boy, letting all of his weight press onto him. He’s too sweet, too precious for him. “I missed you a lot you know. There was never a day I didn’t think about you.”

 

“Messaging and phone calls were never enough for me.” Ai chuckles into maroon hair, wrapping his arms around him. Rin’s so warm, can feel the heat radiating off the other, can _feel_ Rin in his arms. “Even if I did watch your interviews, or see you qualify for the Olympics on TV, or see your pictures on the net, or in magazines, see any possible _media_ of you _,_ nothing can compare to this.” he says grabbing Rin’s face. “It’s like I’m dreaming.”

 

“This is anything _but_ a dream Ai, I’m right here. Wake up.” Rin laughs biting his fingers, then goes to kiss his beauty mark. “I’ll just have to keep kissing you like this then.” He’s littering little kisses all over his face, some shorter, some longer than others.

 

“It’s still hard to believe— I’m being ridiculous, we were on the phone not even 3 days ago.” Ai lightly laughs.

 

“Well, I’ll just have to _show_ you then, don’t I?” red eyes glint briefly, an unspoken promise of doing something _more_ than just kissing.

 

Ai doesn’t miss the subtle message.

 

“And just how are you gonna show me?” he whispers, lurching his hips up to meet Rin’s own, urging him on.

 

It’s all really a mess of tangled limbs. Rin kisses him hungrily, desperately, wants to be _closer_ , Ai a shuddery little thing underneath him who’s moaning so sweetly and he just wants to _drink_ in those sounds.

 

Ai’s tangles his fingers in Rin’s now shorter locks, giving little openmouthed gasps through each kiss. Rin trails kisses down his jaw and to his neck, nipping the thin skin there. “You’re a model, so I don’t think your stylists would appreciate the bites.” He says, licking a short path up his neck, and bites his earlobe gently.

 

“Nothing a little makeup can’t cover.” He pants, already out of breath.  

 

“Do you want me to mark you up that badly? To _claim_ you? To show other people who you belong to?” Rin asks heatedly, moving back down his neck.

 

Those words _shouldn’t_ make him heat up as much as it does. “Y-yes… want you to… mark me up. ” He’s already so _hard_ it hurts and nothings even begun yet.

 

Who is he to deny Ai in the first place? He kisses a collarbone, sucking the skin there before slowly biting down on that soft tender skin.

 

“A-ah.” Ai moans out, squeezing his eyes shut. It _hurts,_ but _oh,_ how many times has he thought about those sharp teeth marking him up.

 

Satisfied after covering a good expanse of skin, Rin pulls away, smirking and admiring the small red marks that’d surely darken in color within the next day.  “Good. You look good like this underneath me.”

 

“Rin, are you really just satisfied with this…?” he all but _splays_ his legs open, just the slightest bit, inviting him.

 

Rin decides enough is enough.

 

With one motion, Rin grabs both Ai’s athletic shorts and boxers off his slender hips, taking his flushed cock in his hands and rubs the entire length of it in his hands slowly. Ai twitches, stifling his moans in his hands. His hands are rough, so _hot_ , but this isn’t nearly enough to satisfy him. “Tell me _Aiichirou_ , what exactly you’d like me to do.” Rin says, pushing a leg up by the back of his knee to expose his pretty little hole, observing the way it _twitches_ every time he rubs the tip of Ai’s cock in his fingers. “Look how it’s so eager and ready down here.”

 

It’s embarrassing, with the way Rin’s talking to him like this. “Y-your fingers…” he brokenly says, face flushing up to his ears.

 

He wants to tease Ai until he’s crying, but that can wait for a later time. Still holding him up by a leg, Rin lets go of Ai’s hardening cock and looks behind him briefly, seeing a tube of ointment and squirts a good small amount of it out on his fingertips, not even capping it—he’ll need it in a moment anyways— he traces the puckered skin of his entrance with a finger before letting it _sink_ slowly in.

 

It’s just one finger but Ai feels like he can come with _just_ that finger. He releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, groaning softly.

 

“You’re so _tight_ here.” Rin says a little too gravelly, thrusting that long slender finger in and out, eventually adding a second finger, and after a while a third. He feels so smooth, so soft inside, and just imagine how he’d _feel_ like inside, but Rin enjoys the sight altogether, watching Ai squirm and pant hotly against the sheets.

 

“R-Rin, just hurry and… it’s enough.” He rasps out.

 

Rin kisses a tear away, then bites a slender shoulder. “But if I don’t prepare you properly,” He lets go of his leg, hand grabbing his cock once more and strokes it, smearing precum along the shaft, “it’s going to hurt a million times worse.” 

 

“I j-just wanna _feel_ you already. I’m not fragile.” He gasps, whispers softly as he’s wriggles on the bed.

 

He’s right, he isn’t, and to hell with it. Rin growls, takes out his fingers and moves, grabbing that ointment once more to squeeze out what’s left of it.

 

“Did anyone else take you to bed while I was gone? Let them see such a lewd body?” he gazes at him, freeing his own hard cock from his own shorts, stroking it a few good times with the ointment. He didn’t bring any condoms this time, and it’s no excuse, but he hasn’t slept with anyone from the last time he’s seen Ai, certainly wouldn’t do it with anyone _other_ than him.

 

“No…no one. There’s no one but you Rin. I haven’t—“ words are just so hard to form right now, not when Rin is right in front of him, knowing fully well what he’s going to _do_ to him. He’s been waiting a long year and a half, too long for this moment to think even think properly. “Haven’t had anyone but _yours_ — oh, just fucking _put it in me already._ ”

 

Rin makes a sound that sounds close to animalistic, kicks off the rest of his short and boxers, pushing up Ai’s legs by the back of his knees and lines himself up at his entrance, the head of his cock catching on his hole and then he slides in slow all the way, just _holds_ it there, pressing long and deep and Ai’s mouth opens in a soundless scream, shuddering hard. “Even if you did, I’ll remind you _just_ who you belong to.” He only slips out briefly before violently shoving back in.

 

He can’t make a sound _,_ can’t think _,_ can’t _breathe._

 

If he isn’t crying, he certainly doesn’t know what’s dripping down his cheeks in a hot path.  “A-ah, ah! Rin…”

 

“Really tight…” Rin wheezes lightly, giving Ai time to adjust, but it’s not too long before he’s moving again. “Perhaps I should just take you like this all night.”

 

Ai knows he can take more than _this_ , but all his thoughts fly out the window when Rin slowly picks up his pace, rocking him into the sheets and he doesn’t know whereto grab, where to steady himself, where to keep himself feeling _sane_. He wants to hold on to Rin’s neck for dear life, but that’s not what he _wants_ right now.

 

“W-want you to just, t-take me.” God, it’s embarrassing how hot his face is.

 

Rin pulls himself out of Ai and flips him over so he’s laying on his stomach. “You’re mine,” Rin whispers low, grabbing Ai’s hips in his hands, letting his cock rut and _rub_ against Ai’s flushed entrance. “Mine to hold, mine to touch, mine to _fuck._ ”

 

Ai can only lay there, eyes glazing over, pupils dilated. Can only whimper at how _stuffed_ he feels full of cock, can feel how big Rin is _inside_ of him.

 

“Mine to _use_.”

 

“T-then do it. Use it. It’s—all yours.” He groans throatily, peering at Rin from the side.

 

There’s something so sexy about the way Ai’s displayed like this, the way he’s looking at him and something finally snaps in Rin and he decides its fine to let go. He’s grabbing Ai roughly, surely enough to bruise him and jerks him brutally back onto his cock, slides in hard over and over, right at that spot that Rin _knows_ will best make Ai shriek.  Surely, he sobs hoarsely, a violent shudder wracking throughout him, head and upper body sinking onto the mattress, arms useless around his head. He’s squeaking in high pitched noises and it’s too good, too _much_ , his lower body held up in a vice-like grip by Rin who’s just using him nothing more than a hole to use, that that’s all he’s really all _for._

 

Ai’s vision starts to glaze over, feeling the start of something hot and sweet pooling at the pit of his stomach. “Rin, a-ah, S-Senpai, just wanna— be stuffed full of you—j-just use me— like a toy…!“ he rasps, sobbing.

 

Rin shivers, they’d drop formalities ages ago, an affectionate term rather, but it’s turning him on more than anything now. “Then this _Senpai,_ will give this good boy what he wants soon enough.” Rin says darkly, his voice gruff. He looks down at where they’re connected, can see Ai’s hole swallow him in, can see that _he’s_ the one doing this to him. Right now, Rin thinks, fucking him harder into the mattress, he just wants to make him _scream._ His voice is so lovely, so lewd, and Ai feels just so good, so good inside it’s almost addicting, can’t help but crave for _more_.

 

Rin’s too much for him, everything is too overwhelming, from the obscene wet noises coming from behind him, to the bed creaking loudly, he just feels like everything is coming to an _end._ He’s sobbing hysterically, feeling every bit stimulated and sensitive and he spills onto the sheets beneath him.

 

Rin can feel Ai tighten around him, hears him cry out in that sweet high pitched broken voice when he comes and Rin makes an inhuman sound, fueled by Ai’s voice and with the endurance he has left, he fucks Ai heavily and deeper into the mattress, using the advantage of the position he’s at to really _stuff_ him until he finally comes, spilling inside the other boy, pushing in a few times before pulling out as he watches his _seed_ slowly seep out of Ai’s pink hole.

 

Ai needs a moment to collecthimself.

 

“Ah… sorry. I came inside and I didn’t even use a condom. ” Rin says, panting hard, voice gone husky and he runs a hand through his short hair.

 

“It’s fine…” Ai says spent, still out of breath and with great effort, rolls onto his side where Rin’s sitting. Everything feels so hot and damp— is the air in his room _steaming?_

 

“Wanna go again?” Rin asks, laying on his stomach and folding his arms to rest the side of his face to stare at Ai.

 

“ _So soon_?!” Ai squeaks.

 

“We have a whole year and a half to make up,” Rin grins toothily. “and I can’t get it back up _that_ fast. Give me a few minutes and I’ll be ready to go another round.”

 

Ai can’t believe him and his cheeks burn. “Too exhausted right now to even continue.” Ai sighs.

 

“Come on Ai, you need to keep yourself in shape since you’re a model! While we’re already naked, what better way than to use this opportunity?”

 

Ai snorts, he thinks he sounds so convincing. “…This is harder than _any_ exercise I’ve ever done.” Are they really having this conversation? He squirms, feeling some of Rin’s seed drip down his thighs and it makes him blush. He could use a shower right now.

 

“Please?”

 

Rin says it with the most despairing face he’s ever seen and his mind goes blank. _How cute._

 

Ah, why not.

 

Ai’s heart thumps in his ears. He gets up slowly, nudging Rin into a sitting position.

 

“Still not ready yet, but for the time being…” Ai blushes hotly, sinking down Rin’s body and looks up at him embarrassedly, pushing a stray strand of hair behind his ear. _What the hell am I doing._

 

Ai blames everything leading up until today on Tokyo’s summer heat. It must be the heat that’s making everyone go _crazy_ that they’re so thirsty for some action(Rin and those crazy fangirls for example).

 

Rin raises a brow. _Intresting._

 

“Well, I’m waiting.” He all but grins.

 

 

 

 

 

 

His body aches as expected.

 

When the alarm wakes him up the next morning he curses Rin for the pain that shoots up his back. How many times did they go last night?

 

Rin’s lays on his back next to him, looking up at his phone. Ai blearily notes the time on the clock on the wall. Even though he has a free day today they can’t just stay like this forever and he _really_ needs a shower right now because he absolutely reeks of last night’s activities.

 

“Morning sleepyhead.” Rin says, not taking his eyes off the screen.

 

“When’d you wake up?” Ai yawns, stretching out his limbs and when he hears and feels the satisfying _pop_ he moans in satisfaction.

 

“Not too long ago.” He says still, still not looking at him.

 

Ai huffs. What happened to the whole romantic thing where you wake up only to find that you’re partner has been staring at you while you were asleep? What an unlike Rin thing to do. “What’re you looking at that’s made you so absorbed?”

 

“Ah, this?” Rin looks at him, _finally_ , showing the screen. “You were right. They _do_ write fan fiction about us—look how many there are. Oh, this one that I’m reading—I didn’t know you could _bend_ like that—“

 

Ai makes a strange strangled noise. “ _What the hell are you reading Rin!?”_

 

“I’m really impressed though.” he looks a little _too_ awed.

 

“Stop reading it! _Forget_ any images you got from those… those…”

 

“Work of art.” Rin supplies.

 

“Anything _but_ art.” he angrily flushes.

 

“I think it’s pretty awesome. Hey Ai, we need to try this out ourselves, this person—”

 

“ _Put it down._ ” he says, chucking the phone far across the room.

 

“Yes, my love.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
